


4 Playful Kids

by hopelocklet



Series: 12 Days Of (Drarry) Christmas [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Christmas, Fluff, Kid Fic, M/M, Professor Draco Malfoy, Professor Harry Potter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-20 10:51:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13145115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hopelocklet/pseuds/hopelocklet
Summary: Professors Malfoy and Potter bond over both having their kids with them at Hogwarts for Christmas.





	4 Playful Kids

Hogwarts was different at Christmastime. Only a few students, and even less professors, stayed behind to celebrate the holiday at the school. The absence of so many people left the castle quiet. Quiet, that is, until Harry Potter’s kids arrived.

“Thanks for bring them, Gin,” Harry was saying to his ex-wife while the children deposited their things in his rooms. 

“No problem, Harry. It’s your turn to have them this year. Fair is fair.” Ginny smiled as she watched Lily unpack her dolls and lay them out neatly on Harry’s bookshelf. “They’ll have fun here. Just make sure you’re there for Christmas dinner at the Burrow.”

Harry nodded. “Of course.” 

Ginny hugged Harry and when she pulled away she said, “I’ll just say bye to the kids and then I’ll go, alright?”

“Okay.”

While Ginny went to say farewell to their kids, Harry waited out in the hallway. He had only been standing there for a moment when a young child, younger than any Hogwarts student, came running through the hallway giggling wildly. He was blond, about the same height as Albus, and trailing closely behind him was Draco Malfoy, dignified potions professor.

“You’ll never catch me,” the child said, still laughing uncontrollably.

“We’ll see about that,” Draco said. He caught the child in his arms and swung him around in his arms before setting him down again. “I win.”

The little boy put his hands on his hips. “That’s not fair. You have longer legs.”

Draco was about to respond when his gaze drifted up and he saw Harry staring. Harry quickly averted his eyes, but it was too late.

“Come here, Scorpius,” Draco said. “There’s someone I want you to meet.” He took the child by the hand and led him in Harry’s direction. “Potter!” Draco called out.

Harry smiled at Draco and Scorpius as they made their way over to him.

Draco put a hand on Scorpius’ shoulder and said, “Scorpius, this is Harry Potter, the Defense Against the Dark Arts professor.”

Scorpius looked up at Draco with wide eyes. “This is the one you were talki-”

Draco put his hand over Scorpius’ mouth to stop his sentence. “Potter, this is my son, Scorpius.”

“Nice to meet you,” Harry said, smiling as he watched Scorpius push his father’s hand away and wipe his mouth with his sleeve.

“Nice to meet you, too,” Scorpius said, though his eyes were focused behind Harry at the three kids who had just walked up.

“Dad?” said Lily, tugging on her father’s sleeve.

Harry turned around. “Oh, there you are. Has your mother left?”   
Albus nodded and he glanced at Draco and Scorpius before asking, “Who are they?”

Harry opened his mouth to answer, but Scorpius responded, “Malfoy. Scorpius Malfoy.” He stuck out his hand and Albus shook it without a second thought.

“I’m Albus Potter.”

“Right,” Harry said. “And these are Lily and James.”

Draco nodded. “Nice to meet you all. I’m Professor Malfoy.”

“Oh, that’s Malfoy. The one you talk about all-” James started to say, but Harry covered his mouth with his hand. Albus and Lily laughed as James pushed Harry’s hand away. 

“Daddy, we were wondering if we could play tag in the castle,” Lily said and James and Albus nodded along.

“Please, Dad?” said Albus.

Harry rolled his eyes. “Sure, I guess. But don’t let McGonagall catch you, or I’ll be the one in trouble.”

Scorpius’ eyes lit up with excitement. “Can I join you? I hardly ever have anyone to play with.”

Draco frowned at Scorpius’ words, but Harry was the only one who noticed.

“Yes!” Albus said. He grabbed Scorpius’ hand. “You can hide with me, come on. Lily is ‘it’!”

Albus and Scorpius ran off immediately, with James not far behind them. 

“Hey, that’s not fair!” Lily called as she started after them. “I’m the littlest!”

Harry and Draco laughed as they watched the children run off. A moment later, they were left alone in the hallway.

“I don’t suppose you’d want to join me in the kitchens for some tea, would you?” Harry asked Draco.

“Actually, that sounds wonderful.”

…

“Tea’s ready,” announced Mimsy, the house elf, as she delivered a tray of tea to the two professors sitting together at the kitchen counter.

“Thanks, Mimsy,” Draco said.

“So, where is Astoria?” Harry asked as he watched Draco dump about two cups of sugar into his tea. 

“Bora Bora, with Michaela.”

“Michaela?”

Draco nodded and took a sip of his tea. “Yes, her girlfriend.”   
“It’s nice that you have Scorpius for Christmas, though.”

Draco smiled into his mug. “Yes, I love spending time with him. I’m just sorry that he only has me to play with.”

“He can play with my kids anytime he wants, you know. Albus seemed to like him a lot.”

Draco smiled hopefully at Harry. “Really? Scorp would love that.”

“Yeah,” Harry said, feeling happy that he could do something for Draco. “We’d probably have to spend more time together, though.”

“I don’t have a problem with that. I like you, actually.”

“Really?” Harry said as butterflies took flight in his stomach. “Enough to, I don’t know, go on a date with me?”

Draco blushed and set down his mug. “Are you serious?”

“Yes,” Harry said.

“Then yes. A date would be nice.”

“And how about a kiss? Would a kiss be nice?”

…

“Albus? Scorpius? You in here?” Lily said as she ran into the kitchen. “Oh, it’s Daddy. Oh, ew. Ew, ew, ew.”

Lily ran back out of the kitchen saying, “They’re kissing, they’re kissing! No one go in there!”


End file.
